This invention relates generally to programming semiconductor memories.
Many microprocessors are utilized in embedded applications, such as automobile systems, stereo systems, watches, personal digital assistants, a variety of smart industrial machines, and smart telephones, to mention a few examples. In many of these embedded applications, microprocessors need to exchange large amounts of data with other microprocessors, system level peripherals, and external servers. In addition, a large amount of data of different types may be exchanged from processors, including both command and control information, databases, streaming data, and large file transfers.
A high speed serial link may be utilized to enable communications between embedded processors. One such high speed link is called the Mobile Scalable Link (MSL) available from Intel Corporation, Santa Clara, Calif. The MSL may reduce the bottleneck of data exchanged between general purpose application processors and baseband processors in next-generation hand held mobile devices such as smart phones and personal digital assistants. A number of semiconductor memories may be coupled to application processors.
Generally those memories are programmed through a memory bus coupled directly to the packaging for the integrated semiconductor memory. The memory bus includes a large number of pins, increasing the size of the integrated circuit package for the memory and the cost of the overall system.
Thus, there is a need for alternate ways to program semiconductor memories in processor-based integrated circuit systems.